


Offering

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne can't help but feel guilty for what's happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 09/10: charity
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, Lucasfilm does, and I am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

_Offering_

"My kingdom doesn’t need your charity," Bog said, his wings buzzing angrily.

Marianne frowned. "Bog, it’s practically my kingdom's fault your people are without a home." She reached out, taking one of his claws into her small hands. "I want to help you, Bog."

"It isn't your fault, Marianne," Bog said softly. "And I'm sorry for getting so upset."

Marianne gave him a warm smile. "I understand that this is difficult for you, Bog. I do. My offer is there, but if you decline, I won't press you any longer."

"I'll accept your help." Bog leant down and kissed her.


End file.
